Goron
The Gorons are a race of rock people that live in mountainous regions. Ecology Description While vaguely humanoid looking, Gorons are massive creatures that appear to be made of a pale orange rock (though Gorons in Holodrum and Labrynna may also have blue, green, or red skin). They consume rocks for nutrition and have rocky growths covering their bodies. Some Gorons seem to shave down these rocks in order to mimic the appearance of hair or facial hair on humans. Many Gorons have body paint or tattoos on their body, often consisting of the Goron symbol and other swirly patterns. They generally have broad lips, no apparent ears or nose, and beady black or blue eyes with no iris. Additionally, they seem to be incredibly heavy. Gorons range in size from about half Link‘s height to well over five times his size, depending on age, status, and physical health. Abilities Gorons are extremely strong and resistant to damage, able to shatter huge boulders with their fists and walk on pools of lava without suffering any damage. They can also turn into a ball and roll. Culture Gorons appear to have a friendly, brotherly culture. They have never been seen fighting each other unless for entertainment, like in sumo and boxing. The only scenario in which they appear less than peaceful is in Twilight Princess, in which the Gorons disallowed other races from entering the mountains, because of their pride. This pride of being a solid race with no obstacles was considerably shaken when, upon setting out upon an expedition and finding one of the Fused Shadows, their patriarch, Darbus, was turned into the Twilit Igniter Fyrus. Unable to reverse the effects of the Fused Shadow, they sealed Fyrus in a chamber deep within the Goron Mines, and prevented others from entering the mountains in order to hide this fact. Their culture is 'explosive' despite their affability. In The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, one Goron says that manhood can only be reached by "rolling with a bomb flower", as if to roll through the explosion. Much of their architecture and many of their habits revolve around explosions and are almost always closely tied with bombs in all games in which they appear; in Twilight Princess, they supply the materials for the Bomb Shop, while in Majora's Mask they are expert pyrotechnists, re-engineering the bomb into the Powder Keg - a powerful barrel of dynamite which can take out even the greatest of boulders. In Goron culture, people outside of one's bloodline can apparently be considered family, as they have been known to consider Hylian individuals to be their "brothers" and consider them Gorons. There seems to be a tradition in many Goron cultures that the Goron with the largest physical stature within the society is named Biggoron, and, less frequently, the name Medigoron is given to the second largest Goron. Gorons eat rocks. Religion Gorons worship the "mountain goddess" (possibly Din) and their ancestors. They despise the evil dragon Volvagia and do not tolerate anybody who follows him. History The Gorons were presumably some of the best fighters in Hylia‘s army against Demise, and they were almost as fiercely loyal to her as the Hylians. However, when the goddess used the Master Sword to create Skyloft, the Gorons were left on the Surface. They made their homes in an unknown location and eventually forgot that the legends were real, similarly to the Hylians in the sky. Many Gorons became archeologists, geologists, or artifact-hunters, and their extensive collection of maps and knowledge of the Surface world can aid Link in his quest during The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. At some point in between The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords and The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, they all settled in a single location in Hyrule, Death Mountain, and established a mine there to harvest edible rocks and materials for blacksmithing. They also begin to harvest bomb flowers and are entrusted with the Goron’s Sapphire, one of the three Spiritual Stones, and once piece of the Fused Shadows. It can be assumed that it was also in this time that an unnamed Goron used the Megaton Hammer to defeat the dragon Volvagia. Child Timeline Between The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, Gorons heavily industrialized their mining facility on Death Mountain to include elevators, magnets, tons of metal, and mechanized transport devices throughout. They were given the Hero’s Bow to safeguard within their mines. They seem to have acquired a slightly different system of government from that seen previously, instituting an oligarchy with a lead patriarch and four elders. Shortly before the events of The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, Death Mountain had become very violent. When the patriarch, Darbus, and the four goron elders went to investigate, Darbus touched the piece of the Fused Shadow they kept. He was transformed into a grotesque monster, and the previously friendly Gorons began violently refusing outsiders any access to their mountain for fear of having too many questions asked. Link returns Darbus to normal, and the Gorons return to their peaceful relationship with the residents of Kakariko Village. They decided to start wearing clothes after the events of the game for unknown reasons. Several hundred years later, their lifestyle was interrupted again by the terrorizing of the Helmaroc King and Dark Link in The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures. Once again, they are saved by the Hero. Terminan Gorons The Gorons of Termina live at the base of Snowhead Peak. They serve as blacksmiths. Goht disturbed the weather of Snowhead, causing the Gorons’ home to be covered in snow. Darmani, their elder, froze to death, and many other Gorons came close to doing the same before Link returned the giant to its rightful place. Adult Timeline During his reign of terror, Ganondorf disrupted the functions of Death Mountain, causing a huge ring of smoke to surround it. The violent state of the mountain is implied to have killed several Gorons, and Ganondorf imprisoned the remainder inside of the Fire Temple to feed to Volvagia. They are saved by Link, and after the defeat of Ganondorf they go back to their daily lives. Some of the Gorons were spared from the Great Flood, and after the world has been flooded they adapt their lifestyle to that of traveling merchants and simple island dwellers. They either moved with the Hylians to New Hyrule or were already there, and they settled in a small village in the Fire Realm to peacefully worship the Mountain Goddess. Downfall Timeline Gorons are never seen in Hyrule again after the death of Link at the end of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. The race either starved to death with Volvagia keeping them from eating their proper food, escaped from the Fire Temple and left Hyrule to avoid Ganondorf, or Ganondorf made good on his threat to feed the imprisoned Gorons to the dragon Volvagia. They are, however, found in Holodrum and Labrynna, where they live in caves throughout Rolling Ridge and on Mt. Cucco. They are forced out of their homes when the seasons begin to turn chaotic, but return with no ill effects once they have been stabilized. Trivia *Gorons have such an extreme body density that they are unable to swim. *Gorons do not need to breathe as often as humans or Hylians. *Females are rare or don't exist. Category:Races Category:Humanoids Category:Creatures